Everything Wrong With Series
The most common series on CinemaSins is Everything Wrong With..., in which Jeremy (Chris in the case of Prometheus) points out all the sins in a particular movie reviewed. Then, after tallying up all of the sins in a movie, he gives that movie a "sentence". Initially, the first 3 movies shared one sentence: "hell". Starting from the fourth movie, The Snowman (2017), these sentences became more related to the movie, and as a result, more humorous. There are instances when Jeremy removes sins for a specific scene's awesomeness or for another reason, such as short logos in the beginning, as well as instances where scenes got more than 1 sin due to a terrible decision made, or the movie showcased something Jeremy hated (e.g. 1,000,000,000 sins were added just because Trump was seen). Some movies even got bonus rounds for repetitive occurrences in the movie (such as product placements) when he adds sins for each appearance, starting with 1 or 5 and adding 1 or 5 every subsequent time it appears, occasionally adding many more sins due to his hatred or annoyance of it. At the end of most sins videos, Jeremy does audio (and sometimes video) outtakes of movies, music, or TV shows that are related to the movie. Also, Jeremy can also advertise products such as Audible or Nature Box as well as his own book, The Ables. Normally, these videos will be uploaded every Tuesday and Thursday with the exception of September, in which they only upload videos on Tuesdays. EWW Fun Facts * Most sinned movie: Les Miserables, 14,580,000,000 sins (one can count Fate of the Furious since the original sin counter broke on that one) * Most sinned EWW episode: CinemaSins, infinite sins * Most sinned EWW episode: Transformers: The Last Knight (until the sin counter tries to break but it's upgraded with backup) * Most sinned movie WITHOUT a bonus round: Home Alone 2: Lost in New York, ''1,000,000,126 sins * Most sins added in one scene: Trump's cameo in ''Home Alone 2: Lost in New York, 1,000,000,000 added * Least sinned movie (non-joke): District 9, 28 sins * Least sinned movie as a result of a joke: Troll 2, 0 sins (though it lost 10,000 before) (April Fool's Day prank) * Longest running EWW episode: Transformers: Age of Extinction ''with a total run time of 32 minutes and 20 seconds (Part 1 + Part 2). This is also the first EWW video to be split in two parts. * In CinemaSins Jeremy, Jeremy sinned the second teaser trailer for ''Star Wars: ''Episode VII ''The Force Awakens. The sin counter said 23 before Han and Chewbacca appeared in the ending of the teaser trailer when he thought there "wasn't enough." Subsequently, all sins were removed, but that didn't stop the trailer from getting the sentence, "The Pit of Carkoon". * EWW Monsters Inc. was the first sins video to start off with negative sins (one sin was removed due to the logos being a "blessingly brief 10 seconds"). * The running gag, "Prometheus School of Running Away from Things" originated from Prometheus. ''This was because a character died because he/she ran away from a falling structure in the direction it was falling, instead of dodging to the side. Subsequent characters in future movies doing this will trigger this sin. * There are things Jeremy hates that gets sinned almost immediately. As a result, some of them became running gags themselves. Here are some of them: ** Comcast ** DC Comics ** Illumination Entertainment's logo (the annoying minions on the bottom-right of the logo) ** Romantic, but not sexual, scenes that don't have lap dances (whenever the character (s) threaten to take clothes off, or when clothes humorously fall off) Upcoming CinemaSins EWW Videos 'July - December 2018' (Tuesday - Thursday) The Smurfs 2 (July 3,2018) Wreck-It Ralph (July 5,2018) Movies covered 2012 #The Amazing Spider Man'' (December 11, 2012) #''The Avengers'' (December 18, 2012) #''The Dark Knight Rises'' (December 24, 2012) 2013 #''Prometheus'' (January 2, 2013) #''The Hunger Games'' (January 8, 2013) #''Looper'' (January 15, 2013) #''Avatar'' (January 23, 2013) #''The Room'' (January 29, 2013) #''Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone'' (February 5, 2013) #''The Last Airbender'' (February 12, 2013) #''Inception'' (February 19, 2013) #''Skyfall'' (February 26, 2013) #''Twilight'' (March 5, 2013) #''Battleship'' (March 12, 2013) #''The Dark Knight'' (March 19, 2013) #''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' (March 26, 2013) #''Life of Pi'' (April 2, 2013) #''Les Miserables'' (April 9, 2013) #''Transformers'' (April 16, 2013) #''Iron Man'' (April 23, 2013) #''Iron Man 2'' (April 26, 2013) #''Django Unchained'' (April 30, 2013) #''Star Trek'' (May 7, 2013) #''Jurassic Park'' (May 14, 2013) #''Mortal Kombat'' (May 21, 2013) #''Green Lantern'' (May 28, 2013) #''Superman Returns'' (June 4, 2013) #''Superman'' (June 11, 2013) #''A Good Day To Die Hard'' (June 18, 2013) #''Independence Day'' (June 25, 2013) #''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' (July 2, 2013) #''Godzilla'' (July 9, 2013) #''Men In Black 3'' (July 16, 2013) #''X-Men'' (July 23, 2013) #''X2'' (July 24, 2013) #''X-Men: The Last Stand'' (July 25, 2013) #''Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief'' (July 30, 2013) #''District 9'' (August 6, 2013) #''Kick-Ass'' (August 13, 2013) #''Batman Begins'' (August 20, 2013) #''Training Day'' (August 27, 2013) #''Justin Bieber: Never Say Never'' (August 29, 2013) #''Pitch Black'' (September 3, 2013) #''The Chronicles of Riddick'' (September 5, 2013) #''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' (September 10, 2013) #''Daredevil'' (September 12, 2013) #''The Wizard of Oz'' (September 17, 2013) #''Star Trek Into Darkness'' (September 19, 2013) #''Premium Rush'' (September 24, 2013) #''Now You See Me'' (September 26, 2013) #''World War Z'' (October 1, 2013) #''Insidious (October 3, 2013) #Iron Man 3 '' (according to viewers) (October 8, 2013) #''Carrie'' (October 15, 2013) #''The Expendables'' (October 17, 2013) #''Paranormal Activity'' (October 22, 2013) #''Saw'' (October 24, 2013) #''Halloween (2007)'' (October 29, 2013) #''The Conjuring'' (October 31, 2013) #''Thor'' (November 5, 2013) #''Titanic (November 7, 2013) #Pacific Rim'' (November 12, 2013) #''Oz, the Great and Powerful'' (November 21, 2013) #''Man of Steel'' (November 26, 2013) #''Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring'' (December 3, 2013) #''Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (December 17, 2013) #Die Hard'' (December 24, 2013) #''Gremlins'' (December 31, 2013) 2014 #''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' (January 7, 2014) #''The Hunt for Red October'' (January 14, 2014) #''Underworld'' (January 21, 2014) #''Resident Evil'' (January 23, 2014) #''Batman & Robin'' (January 28, 2014) #''Robocop'' (February 4, 2014) #''The Terminator'' (February 10, 2014) #''The Notebook (February 11, 2014) #Dirty Dancing'' (February 13, 2014) #''The Twilight Saga: New Moon'' (February 18, 2014) #''Volcano'' (February 20, 2014) #''Taken'' (February 25, 2014) #''The Grey'' (February 27, 2014) #''300'' (March 4, 2014) #''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' (March 6, 2014) #''Days of Thunder'' (March 11, 2014) #''The Fast and the Furious (March 12, 2014) #The Hunger Games: Catching Fire'' (March 13, 2014) #''Goonies'' (March 18, 2014) #''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' (March 20, 2014) #''2012'' (March 25, 2014) #''The Running Man'' (March 27, 2014) #''Captain America: The First Avenger'' (April 1, 2014) #''Thor: The Dark World'' (April 3, 2014) #''Birdemic: Shock and Terror'' (April 8, 2014) #''Ghost'' (April 10, 2014) #''The Matrix'' (April 15, 2014) #''Spider-Man'' (April 22, 2014) #''Spider-Man 2'' (April 24, 2014) #''Spider-Man 3'' (April 29, 2014) #''Labyrinth'' (May 1, 2014) #''King Kong'' (May 6, 2014) #''Cloverfield'' (May 8, 2014) #''X-Men: First Class'' (May 13, 2014) #''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' (May 14, 2014) #''Snow White and the Huntsman (May 21, 2014) #Back To The Future'' (May 25, 2014) #''Oblivion'' (May 27, 2014) #''Gravity'' (June 3, 2014) #''Dragonball Evolution'' (June 5, 2014) #''American History X'' (June 10, 2014) #''Moulin Rouge'' (June 10, 2014) #''Elysium (June 11, 2014) #Frozen'' (June 12, 2014) #''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' (June 17, 2014) #''Transformers: Dark of the Moon'' (June 19, 2014) #''Chronicle'' (June 24, 2014) #''Sinister (June 26, 2014) #Planet of the Apes (2001)'' (July 1, 2014) #''Rise of the Planet of the Apes'' (July 3, 2014) #''The Purge'' (July 8, 2014) #''The Matrix Reloaded'' (July 10, 2014) #''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' (July 15, 2014) #''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'' (July 16, 2014) #''Fantastic Four'' (July 17, 2014) #''Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer'' (July 22, 2014) #''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (July 24, 2014) #''TMNT'' (July 29, 2014) #''Step Up'' (July 31, 2014) #''Twister'' (August 5, 2014) #''The Expendables 2'' (August 7, 2014) #''Death Race 2000'' (August 12, 2014) #''Sin City'' (August 14, 2014) #''GoldenEye'' (August 19, 2014) #''National Treasure'' (August 21, 2014) #''Armageddon'' (August 26, 2014) #''Toy Story'' (August 28, 2014) #''Divergent'' (September 4, 2014) #''The A-Team'' (September 9, 2014) #''Crimson Tide'' (September 11, 2014) #''Taken 2 (September 16, 2014) #Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' (September 23, 2014) #''Fight Club'' (September 25, 2014) #''Child's Play (September 30, 2014) #Godzilla (2014)'' (October 2, 2014) #''The Fault In Our Stars'' (October 7, 2014) #''Underworld: Evolution'' (October 10, 2014) #''Resident Evil: Apocalypse (October 14, 2014) #Transformers: Age of Extinction'' (October 16, 2014) #''A Nightmare On Elm Street (1984)'' (October 21, 2014) #''Oculus'' (October 23, 2014) #''Friday the 13th (October 28, 2014) #Signs'' (October 30, 2014) #''V For Vendetta'' (November 4, 2014) #''X-Men: Days of Futures Past'' (November 6, 2014) #''Edge of Tomorrow'' (November 11, 2014) #''Battle Royale'' (November 13, 2014) #''Maleficent'' (November 20, 2014) #''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' (November 26, 2014) #''The Twilight Saga: Eclipse'' (December 2, 2014) #''The House of the Dead'' (December 4, 2014) #''Noah'' (December 9, 2014) #''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' (December 11, 2014) #''Tangled'' (December 18, 2014) #''How the Grinch Stole Christmas'' (December 19, 2014) #''Guardians of the Galaxy'' (December 23, 2014) #''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' (December 25, 2014) #''Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery (December 26, 2014) #[[Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me|''Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me]]'' (December 26, 2014) #[[Austin Powers in Goldmember|''Austin Powers in Goldmember]] (December 26, 2014) #''The Woman In Black'' (December 30, 2014) 2015 #''Non Stop (January 1, 2015) #Ghost Rider (January 6, 2015) #Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters (January 8, 2015) #National Treasure: Book of Secrets (January 13, 2015) #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) (January 15, 2015) #The Matrix Revolutions (January 20, 2015) #The Blair Witch Project (January 22, 2015) #John Carter (January 27, 2015) #The Fifth Element (January 29, 2015) #Basic Instinct (February 3, 2015) #Nine 1/2 Weeks (February 5, 2015) #Showgirls (February 10, 2015) #Goldfinger (February 12, 2015) #American Beauty (February 17, 2015) #Gladiator (February 19, 2015) #After Earth (February 24, 2015) #Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (February 26, 2015) #Cinderella (March 3, 2015) #Lucy'' (March 5, 2015) #''The Maze Runner (March 10, 2015) #The Equalizer (March 12, 2015) #Finding Nemo (March 17, 2015) #The Day After Tomorrow (March 19, 2015) #Bad Boys (March 24, 2015) #Fast and Furious (March 26, 2015) #Fast Five (March 31, 2015) #White Olympus House Has Fallen Down (April 1, 2015) #Fast and Furious 6 (April 2, 2015) #Big Hero 6 (April 7, 2015) #Dear John (April 9, 2015) #Paranormal Activity 2 (April 14, 2015) #I Know What You Did Last Summer (April 16, 2015) #The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies (April 21, 2015) #Batman Forever (April 23, 2015) #Hulk (April 28, 2015) #The Incredible Hulk (April 30, 2015) #Pitch Perfect (May 5, 2015) #Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome (May 7, 2015) #Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Part 1 (May 12, 2015) #Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Part 2 (May 15, 2015) #Poltergeist (May 19, 2015) #Taken 3 (May 21, 2015) #The Bourne Identity (May 26, 2015) #Insidious Chapter 2 (May 28, 2015) #The Lost World: Jurassic Park (June 2, 2015) #Jurassic Park III (June 4, 2015) #Into The Woods (June 9, 2015) #Monsters, Inc. (June 11, 2015) #Fifty Shades of Grey (June 16, 2015) #Magic Mike (June 18, 2015) #Terminator 2: Judgment Day (June 23, 2015) #Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (June 25, 2015) #Terminator: Salvation (June 30, 2015) #Mission Impossible (July 7, 2015) #Face/Off (July 9, 2015) #Mission Impossible II (July 14, 2015) #Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance (July 16, 2015) #Mission Impossible III (July 21, 2015) #Super Mario Bros. (July 23, 2015) #Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol (July 28, 2015) #The Incredibles (July 30, 2015) #Kingsman: The Secret Service (August 2, 2015) #Chappie'' (August 4, 2015) #''The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn, Part 1 (August 6, 2015) #The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn, Part 2 (August 11, 2015) #Thunderball'' (August 13, 2015) #''Jupiter Ascending (August 18, 2015) #Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (August 25, 2015) #''The Sixth Sense (September 1, 2015) #Real Steel (September 8, 2015) #The Divergent Series: Insurgent (September 15, 2015) #Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (September 17, 2015) #How to Train Your Dragon (September 22, 2015) #Interstellar (September 29, 2015) #WALL-E'' (October 1, 2015) #''Hook (October 6, 2015) #Mad Max: Fury Road (October 8, 2015) #The Ring (October 13, 2015) #Avengers: Age of Ultron (October 15, 2015) #Paranormal Activity 3 (October 20, 2015) #Back to the Future, Part II (October 21, 2015) #Paranormal Activity 4 (October 22, 2015) #It Follows (October 27, 2015) #Scream (October 29, 2015) #Casino Royale (November 3, 2015) #Jurassic World (November 10, 2015) #Tomorrowland (November 12, 2015) #Inside Out (November 17, 2015) #Terminator Genisys (November 19, 2015) #Quantum of Solace (November 21, 2015) #Rocky IV'' (November 24, 2015) #''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (November 26, 2015) #Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (December 1, 2015) #Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (December 3, 2015) #Super 8 (December 8, 2015) #Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (December 10, 2015) #Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (December 15, 2015) #Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (December 17, 2015) #Point Break (December 22, 2015) #Toy Story 2 (December 24, 2015) #The Lion King (December 29, 2015) #The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride'' (December 31, 2015) #''The Lion King 1½'' (December 31, 2015) #''Cinderella (2015) (December 31, 2015) 2016 # ''Insidious Chapter 3 ''(January 5, 2016) # ''Ant-Man ''(January 7, 2016) # ''Pixels ''(January 12, 2016) # ''Snowpiercer ''(January 14, 2016) # ''San Andreas ''(January 19, 2016) # ''Furious 7 (January 21, 2016) # Kung Fu Panda ''(January 26, 2016) # ''Kung Fu Panda 2 ''(January 28, 2016) # ''Warm Bodies ''(February 2, 2016) # ''The Fantastic Four (2015) ''(February 4, 2016) # ''Paper Towns ''(February 9, 2016) # ''Pitch Perfect 2 ''(February 11, 2016) # ''Sherlock Holmes ''(February 16, 2016) # ''Mission Impossible: Rogue Nation ''(February 18, 2016) # ''Monsters University ''(February 23, 2016) # ''Olympus Has Fallen ''(February 25, 2016) # ''Madagascar (March 1, 2016) # Who Framed Roger Rabbit ''(March 3, 2016) # ''Superman II ''(March 8, 2016) # ''Watchmen ''(March 10, 2016) # ''My Big Fat Greek Wedding ''(March 15, 2016) # ''Brave ''(March 17, 2016) # ''Batman (1989) ''(March 22, 2016) # ''Batman Returns ''(March 24, 2016) # ''Sucker Punch ''(March 29, 2016) # ''The Martian ''(March 31, 2016) # ''Troll 2 ''(April 1, 2016) # ''Spectre ''(April 5, 2016) # ''Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials (April 7, 2016) # The Jungle Book (April 12, 2016) # The Wicker Man (2006) (April 14, 2016) # The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 1 (April 19, 2016) # The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 2 (April 21, 2016) # The Good Dinosaur (April 26, 2016) # Star Wars: The Force Awakens (April 28, 2016) # Elektra (May 3, 2016) # The Punisher (May 5, 2016) # The Visit (May 10, 2016) # Cars (May 12, 2016) # Alice in Wonderland (May 17, 2016) # Goosebumps (May 19, 2016) # Star Trek: The Motion Picture (May 24, 2016) # Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (May 26, 2016) # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze (May 31, 2016) # Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within (June 2, 2016) # Mortal Kombat: Annihilation (June 7, 2016) # The Revenant (June 9, 2016) # A Bug's Life (June 14, 2016) # Jaws (June 16, 2016) # Stargate (June 21, 2016) # Alien (June 23, 2016) # The Purge: Anarchy (June 28, 2016) # Tarzan (June 30, 2016) # The Hateful Eight (July 5, 2016) # Zootopia (July 7, 2016) # The Rock (July 12, 2016) # 10 Cloverfield Lane (July 14, 2016) # Ice Age (July 19, 2016) # Star Trek III: The Search for Spock (July 21, 2016) # The Bourne Supremacy (July 26, 2016) # The Bourne Ultimatum (July 28, 2016) # Kung Fu Panda 3 (August 2, 2016) # Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (August 4, 2016) # How to Train Your Dragon 2 (August 9, 2016) # Pete's Dragon (1977) (August 11, 2016) # Hellboy (August 16, 2016) # I Am Legend (August 18, 2016) # Dark Shadows (August 23, 2016) # Unbreakable (August 25, 2016) # Blade (August 30, 2016) # Batman: The Killing Joke (September 1, 2016) # Citizen Kane (September 6, 2016) # Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (Ultimate Edition) (September 8, 2016) # The Jungle Book (2016) (September 13, 2016) # Shrek (September 20, 2016) # Captain America: Civil War (September 27, 2016) # The Witch (October 4, 2016) # Gone Girl (October 6, 2016) # Saw II (October 11, 2016) # The Conjuring 2 (October 13, 2016) # Jack Reacher (October 18, 2016) # Ouija (October 20, 2016) # The Da Vinci Code (October 25, 2016) # Angels & Demons (October 27, 2016) # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (November 1, 2016) # The Purge: Election Year (November 3, 2016) # X-Men: Apocalypse (November 8, 2016) # Contact (November 10, 2016) # Warcraft (November 15, 2016) # Now You See Me 2 (November 17, 2016) # Pocahontas (November 22, 2016) # Independence Day: Resurgence (November 24, 2016) # I, Robot (November 29, 2016) # Krampus (December 1, 2016) # Finding Dory (December 6, 2016) # The Legend of Tarzan (December 8, 2016) # Star Trek Beyond (December 13, 2016) # Star Wars: The Clone Wars (December 15, 2016) # Toy Story 3 (December 20, 2016) # The Hunchback of Notre Dame (December 20, 2016) # Home Alone (December 22, 2016) # Deadpool (December 27, 2016) # Die Hard 2 (December 29, 2016) 2017 # Underworld: Rise of the Lycans (January 3, 2017) # Underworld: Awakening (January 5, 2017) # Suicide Squad (January 10, 2017) # Alice Through the Looking Glass (January 12, 2017) # xXx (January 17, 2017) # xXx: State of the Union (January 19, 2017) # Resident Evil: Extinction (January 24, 2017) # The Secret Life of Pets (January 26, 2017) # Don't Breathe (January 31, 2017) # The Ring Two (February 2, 2017) # The Lego Movie (February 7, 2017) # John Wick (February 9 , 2017) # Jason Bourne (February 14, 2017) # The Magnificent Seven (2016) (February 16, 2017) # The Accountant (February 21, 2017) # Trolls (February 23, 2017) # The Girl on the Train (February 28, 2017) # The Cabin in the Woods (March 2, 2017) # Blade II (March 7, 2017) # Up (March 9, 2017) # Beauty and the Beast (1991) (March 14, 2017) # Jumper (March 16, 2017) # Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (March 21, 2017) # In Time (March 23, 2017) # Ghost in the Shell (1995) (March 28, 2017) # The Smurfs (March 30, 2017) # Central Intelligence (April 4, 2017) # The Angry Birds Movie (April 6, 2017) # 2 Fast 2 Furious (April 11, 2017) # The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (April 13, 2017) # Sing (April 18, 2017) # Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (April 20, 2017) # Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (April 25, 2017) # Moana (April 27, 2017) # Doctor Strange (May 2, 2017) # Passengers (May 4, 2017) # Assassin's Creed (May 9, 2017) # King Arthur (2004) (May 11, 2017) # Battle: Los Angeles (May 16, 2017) # Aliens (May 18, 2017) # Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (May 23, 2017) # Split (May 25, 2017) # Justice League: Flashpoint Paradox (May 30, 2017) # Logan (June 1, 2017) # The Mummy (1999) (June 6, 2017) # The Mummy Returns (June 8, 2017) # Cars 2 (June 13, 2017) # The Shallows (June 15, 2017) # The Transformers: The Movie (June 20, 2017) # Get Out (June 22, 2017) # Despicable Me (June 27, 2017) # Despicable Me 2 (June 29, 2017) # The Patriot (July 4, 2017) # La La Land (July 6, 2017) # Planet of the Apes (1968) (July 11, 2017) # Beauty and the Beast (2017) (July 13, 2017) # Ghostbusters (2016) (July 18, 2017) # Men In Black (July 20, 2017) # John Wick: Chapter 2 (July 25, 2017) # Wanted (July 27, 2017) # The Great Wall (August 1, 2017) # Home (August 3, 2017) # Annabelle (August 8, 2017) # The Nut Job (August 10, 2017) # Kong: Skull Island (August 15, 2017) # Ghost in the Shell (2017) (August 17, 2017) # Power Rangers (2017) (August 22, 2017) # 300: Rise of an Empire (August 24, 2017) # The Boss Baby (August 29, 2017) # The Fate of the Furious (August 31, 2017) # Shrek 2 (September 5, 2017) # Alien: Covenant (September 12, 2017) # The Lego Batman Movie (September 19, 2017) # [[Flatliners (1990)|''Flatliners (1990)]] (September 26, 2017) # ''Blade Runner (October 3, 2017) # Scream 2 (October 5, 2017) # The Mummy (2017) (October 10, 2017) # Friday the 13th: Part 2 (October 12, 2017) # Seven (October 17, 2017) # Boo! A Madea Halloween (October 19, 2017) # Saw III (October 24, 2017) # Saw IV (October 26, 2017) # Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (October 31, 2017) # Bad Moms (November 2, 2017) # Daddy's Home (November 7, 2017) # Baby Driver (November 9, 2017) # Wonder Woman (November 14, 2017) # The Dark Tower (November 16, 2017) # Cars 3 (November 21, 2017) # The Emoji Movie (November 23, 2017) # Arrival (November 28, 2017) # Transformers: The Last Knight (November 30, 2017) # Spider-Man: Homecoming (December 5, 2017) # E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (December 7, 2017) # Rogue One: A Star Wars Story ''(December 12, 2017) # ''Jumanji (December 14, 2017) # War for the Planet of the Apes (December 19, 2017) # Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (December 21, 2017) # Amityville Horror (1979) (December 26, 2017) # Amityville Horror (2005) (December 27, 2017) # Despicable Me 3 (December 28, 2017) 2018 # Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales (January 2, 2018) # [[Hercules (1997)|''Hercules (1997)]] (January 2, 2018) # ''Bee Movie (January 4, 2018) # Paddington (January 9, 2018) # Kingsman: The Golden Circle (January 11, 2018) # Girls Trip (January 16, 2018) # The Lego Ninjago Movie (January 18, 2018) # Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets (January 23, 2018) # Ender's Game (January 25, 2018) # IT (2017) (January 30, 2018) # The Lorax (February 1, 2018) # Bright (February 6, 2018) # Fifty Shades Darker (February 8, 2018) # Valentine's Day (2010) (February 13, 2018) # Hancock (February 15, 2018) # Blade Runner 2049 (February 20, 2018) # Ex Machina (February 22, 2018) # ''Birdman'' (February 27, 2018) # [[Death Wish (1974)|''Death Wish (1974)]] (March 1, 2018) # ''The Strangers (March 6, 2018) # The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (March 8, 2018) # Lara Croft: Tomb Raider (March 13, 2018) # ''Lara Croft: Tomb Raider - Cradle of Life'' (March 15, 2018) # Gnomeo and Juliet (March 20, 2018) # Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows (March 22, 2018) # Happy Death Day (March 27, 2018) # Coco (March 29, 2018) # Murder on the Orient Express (April 3, 2018) # The Babadook (April 5, 2018) # Ferdinand (April 10, 2018) # ''Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle'' (April 12, 2018) # Atomic Blonde (April 17, 2018) # The Shape of Water (April 19, 2018) # Thor: Ragnarok (April 24, 2018) # The Snowman (April 26, 2018) # Insidious: The Last Key (May 1, 2018) # The Greatest Showman (May 3, 2018) # Batman: Under the Red Hood (May 8, 2018) # The Bourne Legacy (May 10, 2018) # Blade Trinity (May 15, 2018) # ''Scooby Doo'' (May 17, 2018) # ''Star Wars: The Last Jedi'' (May 22, 2018) # ''Geostorm'' (May 24, 2018) # ''Cast Away'' (May 29, 2018) # ''Peter Rabbit'' (May 31, 2018) # Ocean's Eleven (June 5, 2018) # Mama (June 7, 2018) # Ratatouille (June 12, 2018) # Megamind (June 14, 2018) Category:Features